


Midnight Drive

by GracefulRitzCracker



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Flirting, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jeremy heere is kind of a dick, M/M, Michael Mell Needs a Hug, One Shot, Rich Goranski Has a Crush on Michael Mell, but still flirting, im kinda proud of this one guys, its long but i didn't feel like making chapters, not me using this fic as an escape from my bad grades, the boys go for a midnight drive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracefulRitzCracker/pseuds/GracefulRitzCracker
Summary: Michael takes Rich for a cruise in his P.T.
Relationships: Rich Goranski & Michael Mell, Rich Goranski/Michael Mell
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	Midnight Drive

  
  
The party was loud, too loud. Michael really didn’t want to be there at all, but Jeremy had basically dragged him there.   
  
_ “We’ll hang out all night! We can get high, and make fun of drunk girls, and play stupid games, and whatever! We’ll just be normal teens, no evil pills or optic nerve blocking or anything, just the two of us. Please?” _ _  
_ _  
_ Now Jeremy was laughing with Christine on the other side of the room and hadn’t said more than 2 words to Michael all night. Go figure. He leaned against the wall as he watched the sea of sweaty teens roam Jake’s large living room and sighed.   
  
“I fucking hate parties.”   
  


  
Rich noticed Michael across the room.   
  
_ He looks cute with his hands in his pockets like that. Fuck it, Michael Mell looks cute all the time. _ _  
_ _  
_ Rich, feeling confident, made his way through the crowd. Michael seemed to perk up as he watched the smaller boy approach.   
  
“Heya Mike, sick party huh?”   
  
He said, punching his arm lightly.    
  
“Pfft, hey Rich.” _  
_ _  
_ “Whats up man? You look bummed.”   
  
“Oh, it’s uh, well, its...that.” He gestured over to Jeremy making goo goo eyes at Christine,   
  
“Ah.”   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
Rich shuffled uncomfortably.   
  
“Do you, uh, like Jeremy?”   
  
“Romantically? I don’t know. All I know is  _ I _ used to be his favorite person. Emphasis on ‘used to.’”   
“I-I’m sorry Micha-”   
  
“It’s fine,” Michael said, turning to him and away from Jeremy, “Really, I’m okay.”    
  
He offered Rich a smile. Rich glanced around the party again, suddenly wishing everyone else would disappear so he could be alone with Michael. The two had grown a lot closer after the hospital. Michael had invited Rich over a few times, and always hung out with him while Jeremy was with Christine, which was almost all the time. All the stuff in the past between them had been forgiven and forgotten, and Michael felt like he was as close to Rich as he was to Jeremy sometimes. As for Rich, well, there was more than one reason he asked Jeremy if Michael was his boyfriend.   
  
“Hey, Mike what do you say we, uh…”   
  
“Get the hell out of here?”   
  
Rich grinned.   
  
“Read my fuckin mind.”   
  
“Five steps ahead of you bro,” Michael said, retrieving his car keys from his pocket, “Where'd you wanna go?”   
  
“Anywhere away from here.”   
  
As they made their way to the door, Michael kept slipping glances and smiles towards Rich, which made him feel all fluttery. Once they got outside, they drank in the crisp midnight air, feeling free and infinite. Michael slapped Rich’s arm with the back of hand lightly.   
  
“Race ya.”   
  
“Oh it’s on Mell.”   
  
They took off across the grass towards the P.T. Cruiser parked on the other side of the dark street, laughing out loud. Michael hadn’t felt like this in a while. His feet felt like they were hovering off the ground, and his heart was beating hard and fast. It was pure bliss. And addicting as hell.   
  
They reached the car completely out of breath, but smiling wide. They looked at each other, panting.   
  
“G-get fucked Rich-”   
  
“Sh-shut up, I beat y-your ass into the gr-ground-”   
  
“No fuckin way-”   
  
They giggled as Rich climbed into the passenger seat. Michael stopped suddenly.    
  
“You good Mike?”   
  
“I’m Jeremy’s ride, we can’t go.”   
  
Michael looked apologetically at Rich, but the smaller boy was determined to spend time with him.   
  
“Leave him be. He can stay at Jake's.”   
  
“But-”   
  
“If he wanted a ride, he wouldn’t have left you to hang out with Christine.”   
  
“...”   
  
“C’mon Mike, you need to get your mind off him.”   
  
“You know what Rich? You’re right. Lets fucking do this.”   
  
“Hell. Yeah.”   
  
Michael started the car and the radio flipped on. A steady drum beat filled the car as Rich excitedly turned up the volume.    
  
“I fucking love this song-”   
  
Michael giggled.   
  
“Of course you do.”   
  
_ “All I am, is a man~” _ _  
_ _  
_ “You’re a walking stereotype.”   
  
They laughed a little more. Then, as if they’d practiced it 100 times before, they sang in perfect unison   
  
_ “Touch my neck and I’ll touch yours.” _ _  
_ _  
_ And proceeded to scream-sing the rest of the song, not caring how they sounded, and when it finished they were smiling so hard their faces hurt. They weren’t driving anywhere in particular, just driving. It was nice. They passed a 7-11 and Rich’s turned to Michael and asked   
  
“Want a quick slushee?”   
  
Michael almost asked him to marry him on the spot.   
  
“Please.”   
  
They headed in, shielding their eyes from the blinding white LEDs, and strolling over to the machine. Rich chose the blue cotton candy flavored one, and Micheal got a cherry. They brought them up to the girl behind the cash register. As she processed the transaction, Rich poked Michael's arm then looked around innocently, pretending he hadn’t done anything. Michael turned and stuck his tongue out at him.   
  
“How long have you two been dating?”   
  
The cashier asked. Michael blinked in surprise. Rich turned as red as his hair stripe.   
  
“U-uh, we’re not, um, he isn't-”   
  
Michael stuttered, fiddling with his hoodie sleeves.    
  
“Oh, sorry, I just saw the patch on your hoodie and assumed, I, uh-” She pointed to the Lesbian pride pin on her beanie. Michael laughed. She handed them their change and the boys wished her a good night.   
  
“Have a good one, Extremely Platonic Friends.” She said with a wink.   
  
Once they got back to the car, Rich still seemed a little ruffled.    
  
“The hell was her deal? She had no right to make you uncomfortable like that, what a dick-”   
  
“Hey, Rich, c’mon, it’s not a big deal, I’m fine ok?”   
  
Rich angrily stirred his slushee. Michael reached over and took his hand gently. He looked deep into the smaller boy’s eye, piercing him.   
  
“Im okay. I promise.”   
  
Rich’s face flushed for a second time that night.

  
“ _ FUCKFUCKFUCK HE’S HOLDING MY FUCKING HAND AHHHHHHHHHHH-” _ _  
_ _  
_ “O-okay, if you say so heh-”   
  
Michael smiled at him and started the car, all without letting go of Rich’s hand. Rich felt like his soul was leaving his body. He couldn’t take his eyes off Michael. His eyes were a lovely light brown, like tree bark or milk chocolate, and he had slight dark circles under them. His hair was swoopy and soft looking, Rich wondered what it would feel like to run his hands through it. He realized he was staring and looked back at his slushee quickly.    
  
“You good man?”   
  
“O-oh, yeah, I-I’mall good heha, it’s j-just, uh-”   
  
“What is it?”   
  
“Bro we’re holding hands-”   
  
“oH-   
Jeez i'm so sorry uh-”   
  
Michael quickly let go off his hand and Rich felt his heart drop. Without thinking, Rich grabbed his hand again. Michael blinked but didn’t resist at all.   
  
“It’s f-fine Mike, I don’t mind or anything-   
I mean-   
You can hold my hand whenever you want-   
Or-   
Shit i’m making it weird aren’t I-   
Uh-   
Just hold my hand Headphones.”   
  
It was Michael’s turn to blush.   
  
“Alright heh-”   
  
It was awkward and Riches palms were sweaty, but they were smiling, and it was ok.    
  
“So, where do you wanna go now?” Michael asked.   
  
“Uh...the school. I wanna show you something.”   
  
“Hah, you got it.”   
  


Still holding Rich’s hand, he pulled away from the gas station and started towards their    
campus. They drove through the town past buildings and houses, humming along to whatever came on the radio, laughing and talking, and holding hands. It was more romantic than most dates Rich had been on, and it wasn’t even a real date. Being with Michael was just so...comfortable. He was so easy to be around. They came to a stop light and Rich glanced over at him. Michael smiled back at the smaller boy and rubbed his thumb over the other’s hand. Rich tilted his head to the side, looking into his eyes. After a few seconds of silence, Rich spoke up.   
  
“Dude, this is just...so fucking gay-”   
  
They both burst out laughing.   
  
“You’re right you’re right-”   
  
“But It’s all good! I mean,” He gestured to himself, “Totally bi.”   
  
“I mean, yeah, I don’t mind...no homo, right?”   
  
“Not even a little? Just, like, a pinch of homo?”   
  
They were laughing so hard Michael nearly missed the light changing to green.   
  
“Shit-!”   
  
He stepped on the gas while Rich caught his breath.    
  
“Man, this is the most fun I’ve had in awhile, thanks for doing this Mike.”   
  
“Pffft, of course dude, I’m having fun too heh, I mean, I got a slushee AND held hands with a cute boy on the same night?! Win win!”   
  
Rich felt his cheeks heat up once more.   
  
“Hah, same here.”   
  
Michael looked at him, tilting his head up slightly and biting his lip slightly. Lord that almost sent Rich over the edge.   
  
“Are we flirting?”   
  
“Maybe.”   
  
“Well don’t stop now.”   
  
“Maybe I won’t.”   
  
The energy in the car seemed to shift. The tension seemed to rise like the temperature and Rich was feeling more and more secure in his bisexuality by the second. Michael giggled as they approached the school.   
  
“Good.”   
  
Michael released Rich’s hand to open the car door and followed Rich towards the football field.    
  
“So what did you want to show me?”   
  
“Patience Mell, we’ll get there when we get there.”   
  
Rich said, giving him a smug look. Michael rolled his eyes but was still smiling. Rich walked over to the gate blocking the entrance to the field.    
  
“Gimme a boast?”   
  
“Pfft, shortie.”   
  
“Hey! Don’t be a hightist. I’m the victim of a hate crime, you’re going to jail-”   
  
“Puh-lease, you couldn't even get me cancelled on Twitter.”   
  
Rich stepped closer.   
  
“Yes I could!”   
  
With a smile, Michael moved closer too.   
  
“Nope you can’t.”   
  
Another step.   
  
“Yes I can.”   
  
Closer.   
  
“Can’t.”   
  
One more step.   
  
“Can.”   
  
Their chests were almost touching. Michael took notice and felt his face warm.   
  
“Fine, let me just give you that boast.”   
  
“I winnnn~”   
  
“Whatever you need to tell yourself Rich.”   
  
They laughed as Michael linked his fingers to make a step for Rich. He grabbed Michael's shoulders and placed a foot on his hands, hoisting himself up to the top of the gate. Michael was now extremely aware of how painfully close Rich’s crotch was to his face.   
  
“ _ Don’t think about it stop you stupid gay hoe don't look at it-” _ _  
  
_

“You good down there headphones?”   
  
“Yup, all good, heha-”   
  
“Alrighty.  _ Hup-!” _ _  
_ _  
_ He vaulted over the gate and landed (kinda) gracefully, only stumbling a little.    
  
“You got it Mike?”   
  
“Got it.”   
  
He jumped up and grabbed the top of the gate, slowly pulling himself up. Rich was shocked.   
  
“Damn Mell, you work out?”   
  
“From time to time, yeah, I’m not a total loser y’know-”   
  
“Pfft, hey, c’mon-”   
  
Rich couldn’t formulate a great witty response, he was a little preoccupied with thinking about a shirtless, sweaty Michael doing pull ups.    
  
‘ _ Good god this nerd is gonna be the death of me. _ ’   
  
Michael lowered himself down on the other side of the gate.    
  
“Tada.”   
  
“Bravo, bravo-”   
  
They laughed as they approached the grassy field.   
  
“C’mon, up here-”   
  
Rich said as he took Michael’s hand again, and Michael followed him excitedly up the bleachers towards the announcers box. Rich showed him the small ladder behind the box, and led him up. Once they were on top, they had a perfect view of the entire school under the stars. It was so beautiful, but Rich thought the most breathtaking thing was the smile on Michael's face when he saw it for the first time.   
  
“Oh my god, Rich, this is-”   
  
“Pretty, huh?”   
  
“It’s amazing.”   
  
“Heh, glad you like it.”   
  
Michael looked around at it all once more while Rich was mesmerized by the way the stars reflected in Michael’s glasses. Then, he turned to Rich.   
  
“When I got up this morning, I thought I’d be back home by 9 watching cable porn or getting high, wishing I’d never gone to Jake's dumb party-   
But now I’m having one of the best nights of my life, so, thanks Rich.”   
  
Rich couldn’t help but smile like an idiot.   
  
“Yeah man, and thank you for driving, and paying for the slushees, and being attractive-”   
  
Michael giggled.   
  
“Simp.”   
  
They laughed again, Michael flashing him that smile that made his heart sing.    
  
“So, you said it was ‘one’ of the best nights of your life...what would make it the very best?”   
  
“Hmm…”   
  
“Just say anything, it doesn’t have to be realistic, just, say what's on your mind Michael.”   
  
“Anything?”   
  
Rich smiled.   
  
“Anything.”   
  
Michael grinned slyly.

  
“Well if you kissed me right now, that would come pretty damn close.”   
  
Rich didn’t need to be told twice. He basically jumped into his arms, taking Michael’s face in his hands and pressed his lips into the other’s. Rich ran his hands through Michael’s hair like he’d been dreaming of doing all night. Michael seamlessly slipped his hands under Rich’s thighs and picked him up effortlessly, holding him up above his own face slightly, he was very light after all. Rich wrapped his legs around Michael tight, wanting to stay there in his arms for the rest of his days. Their bodies were so close they could feel each other’s heartbeats. Micheal wished he could have held Rich longer but he felt his arms start to burn, so he placed him down gently. Rich felt like he was descending from heaven. They pulled away slowly, panting ever so slightly.    
  
“Now,” Michael whispered, “Now it’s the best night ever.”   
  
Rich looked longingly into his eyes.   
  
“Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are Michael?”   
  
“I guess so, but this was the first time that I believed them.”   
  
He kissed Rich’s forehead as the smaller boy sighed happily.    
  
“Shit, It’s so late dude, I gotta get you home.”   
  
He nuzzled his head into Michael’s chest.   
  
“Ugh, why can’t you just be my home? This is bullshit.”   
  
Michael giggled as he started heading for the ladder. Rich followed begrudgingly. They headed back to the car, Michael’s arm slung over Rich’s shoulder. Once they were back in the car, Rich leaned on Michael as he drove, and they sang along to the radio once more. The soft hum of Micheal’s voice almost put him right to sleep. They arrived at Rich’s house and Michael opened the door for him, pulling him into a hug as he stepped out.   
  
“Thank you for the best night of my life.”   
  
“Anytime Headphones.”   
  
Before walking away, Rich turned back to Michael.   
  
“Can I, uh, call you tomorrow?”   
  
“I would expect nothing less.”   
  
Rich grinned and pecked him swiftly on the lips.   
  
“Night Rich.”   
  
“See ya tomorrow Mell.”

**Author's Note:**

> AGHHH THIS WAS SO LONGGG-  
> but im really proud of how it turned out, i feel like im improving!! this ship is really special to me and i feel like i did it justice.


End file.
